


"Mom"

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: A friend requested “You just called my mom, Mom. That’s, like, better than when you said you loved me for the first time.” with Conner





	"Mom"

Sunlight illuminated the room through open windows, the occasional breeze sending the curtains rippling. You let out a sigh of contentment as you sat on the couch, your back against your boyfriend’s side with his arm around you as you flipped the page of your book. Conner just sat next to you, enjoying the sounds of the beautiful summer day outside the windows. It wasn’t rare to have days like these, Conner wasn’t one for words most of the time, as these quiet days were the perfect sort of domesticity that helped fortify the foundation of your relationship with him. Words were optional for the two of you, there was a lot you could say to each other through moments of peaceful coexistence next to each other that you might otherwise be unable to articulate.

The quiet was suddenly broken by the ringing of your cellphone. Sighing once again, this time in slight annoyance, you placed you bookmark in its place before grabbing the ringing device from the coffee table next to you. Your annoyance died down though when you saw that it was your mom calling.

“Hello?” You said, pressing the device to your ear. You jumped when you heard your mom loudly exclaim on the other end.

“Is it too much to ask for my child to call their mother every once and a while? I shouldn’t have to be the one to always initiate a conversation! I thought I raised you better than that!”

You felt Conner stifling his laughter next to you. Just the other day he had been nagging you to call home more often, something you just honestly forgot to do sometimes considering how busy your life could get. It wasn’t like you meant to forget all the time, but dating a superhero was hectic enough without having to juggle your own life as well. Nonetheless you still felt bad. “Sorry mom, I guess I just got caught up in life again. I know that I don’t have any excuse for not calling you.”

“You’re damn right you don’t.” Conner didn’t even try to hide his quiet chuckle that time. It was still loud enough for your mom to have heard him. “Is that Conner I hear?”

“Yes, he’s sitting right next to me, why?”

“Put him on the phone. I’d rather talk to the only one who ever bothers to call me on a regular basis.” You rolled your eyes, but you knew your mom didn’t mean it in a derogatory manner. Still, you complied and handed the phone over to Conner, who already had his hand out waiting. The two easily struck up a conversation, with you only half listening to the exchange. At some point Conner got up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a drink and looked over to you in a silent question while still maintaining conversation. You mouthed that you wanted a water and he nodded, taking a moment to look at the calendar stuck to the fridge to confirm a date with your mom before walking leaning in to grab your water.

“Yes, that works out just fine. Yes, okay see you then. Love you too mom, goodbye.” He hung up the phone and when he turned around he was met with the site of a huge, dopey grin on your face. “What?”

**“You just called my mom, Mom. That’s, like, better than when you said you loved me for the first time.”**

He paused, seeming to consider it for a moment “You’re right I guess I did. I didn’t even notice. Does it bother you?”

“No!” You said quickly, getting up from your seat and walking over to him, grabbing your phone and water before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I actually think it’s really sweet.” You paused. “What did she want anyway?”

“She wants us to come over for dinner because-and I’m quoting her here: ‘my kid doesn’t seem to have the basic decency to even call their mother anymore, so I have to take drastic action.’” You snorted, it sounded exactly like your mom.

“I’ll go start getting ready then, knowing her she’ll wanna go out somewhere she can brag about us.” You said kissing him once again before walking towards your shared bedroom. What you didn’t know however was that Conner had an entirely different reason for calling your mom ‘mom,’ and it had something entirely to do with the small black box your boyfriend had shipped to your mom in secret.


End file.
